


A Sweet for the Wicked Soul

by Nethvester



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:48:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23974030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nethvester/pseuds/Nethvester
Summary: The Finder Series (Viewfinder), is written by, illustrated by, and belongs to Yamane Ayano. I own none of her characters and make no money from this fan fiction.
Relationships: Asami Ryuichi/Takaba Akihito
Comments: 12
Kudos: 176





	A Sweet for the Wicked Soul

Akihito fidgeted with the box of deserts. It wasn't filled with his normal selection. He'd upped his presentation for the interview he was about to enter. It wasn't everyday a self-taught pâtissier was invited to display his talents in hopes of being hired on at the highest rated restaurant and nightclub in the Chiyoda ward and perhaps all of Tokyo.   
  
He glanced around the room quickly and then looked back down at the simple white box he held. Most of the others had three or four pastry boxes with them and several had whole carts. There were even two that had fully decked out wedding cakes to admire and taste. He almost slinked out of the room; there was no way his small selection of bite sized traditional Japanese desserts mixed with his own mini-cake creations would get him the job of his dreams.   
  
The voices of his best friends sounded in his ears though as he started sliding out of his seat. "Aki-chan, if you don't go to that interview we're never going to buy you ramen again." Kou's voice slurred as he threated Aki with what was quite frankly the only think that would make him capitulate to their demands.   
  
"Sill," he thought, "I did come to the interview. I just realize I don't have any hope of measuring up to the competition."   
  
He nodded to his self and started to stand when Takato's voice rang through his head. "There are going to be a lot of pastry chefs there, Aki. Don't let their presence talk you out of really giving this a shot." His friend had helped him pack up the small box just that morning.   
  
Also, it had been Takato's wife that had gotten him this chance. Kana had apparently shared the small cake he'd made her to celebrate her birthday with her superior and that had gotten him the invite to the interview. He couldn't let her down; it had been her family that had taken him in when his father had thrown him out at twelve for being queer. No, she'd wanted this chance for him and he'd be a real ass to not at least try.   
  
Aki straighten in the chair. He still didn't think he had a shot at the job. His desserts might not be good enough to serve here but this would, as Kana had said, help him gain the confidence to put himself out there with not just his cooking skills but maybe in other areas of his life as well. Going to one of the bars in Chrome didn't sound near as terrifying as someone eating something he put his heart into only to have them hate it.   
  
It felt like forever had passed between arriving at the interview location and the first of the candidates being called into the room they were clustered outside, but finally the first person was called past the closed double doors by a tall dark haired man in slim steel glasses. Aki told himself that the way the man eyed the first chef with eyes that clearly stated he was disappointed wasn't in the least intimidating.   
  
The candidates were called alphabetically so Aki knew he'd have a long wait given there were nearly forty people waiting to show off their work. As the other's in the room started worrying about their creations becoming less appealing in the warm moisture of the waiting room Aki took heart that he had decided to bring a selection of items just as good the day after they were made and that he'd thought to double box them to protect them from the unusually humid heat they'd been experiencing for the past three weeks. Each of his desserts could sit out for hours wrapped this way without harm coming to them.   
  
Name after name was called and the morning dragged on. Lunch came and went. And though he'd been told there would be an hour break between the candidate that had come out just before noon and the resumption of the interviews at one he was unable to leave the room and eat anything.   
  
The remaining candidates were growing irritable as the process dragged on. One chef in particular had grown quiet agitated as the hours past. Though once the S's were started he preened and started fussing with the large three tiered presentation he'd rolled into the room.   
  
Aki was so nervous he lost track of what letter they were actually one and so it was with surprise that his name was called by the bespectacled man looking down at his tablet. Now that it was time Aki found his legs shook and it took several seconds for him to stand and acknowledge the man at the door. He was suddenly so nervous didn't really hear the irate yell the fussing chef made behind him, nor did he see the indignant man rush him from behind.   
  
It was like Aki's life paused right before the small box of his creations was shoved into the chest of the bespectacled man standing between him and the interview. He watched in horror as the box slid off the man's chest and landed hard on the floor. It stood on one end in a weird mockery of stability.   
  
Aki couldn't make a sound as he knelt and reached for the box. He didn't really hear the sounds of the argument the other chef was having with the person that had called his name. Instead all he could see were the broken remains of his sweets.   
  
It was like looking at his life. He tried so hard but each time he put himself out there he came back broken. It had been like that when he'd come out to his parents; they had reacted to his being homosexual by kicking him out of their house with only the clothes on his back. It had been like that the first time he was with a boy; the other boy hadn't been honest about his own sexuality and had often blamed Aki for being gay. It had taken months after the bruises had faded before Aki was willing to leave Kana's parent's house again.   
  
Warm brown loafers appeared in his vision just below a pair of dark, bespoke, pinstriped pants. Aki didn't pay them much attention until their owner crouched in front of him and reached out to gently grasp his chin. Long fingers tilted his chin until he was looking into the concern of deep golden eyes. Aki barely heard the baritone that accompanied the eyes as it asked if he was ok or the voice's sharp reprimand of the two arguing people to the side of where they knelt.   
  
He wasn't cognizant of the other applicants being dismissed, nor of the disapproving look that the bespectacled man shot him as he too left the room. He did hear the baritone voice asking him if he had made the ruined sweets in box between him and the gold eyes.   
  
He slowly nodded as he pulled mind from the mesmerizing eyes. He glanced down at his creations again and suddenly found himself smiling. One had survived. He didn't even know why he'd made it beyond his desire to see if he could.   
  
A small Japanese dragon he knew to be filled with bourbon infused cherry cake sat completely unharmed among the ruins of his work. He spent hours perfecting the color of the fondant, molding the frosting about the tiny cake and then painting it with the small touches of jeweled tones to make the tiny individually formed scales shine among the piles of gems and silver coins the dragon was wrapped around.   
  
He gently picked it up with one hand while grasping the wrist of the baritone's hand. He gently placed the creation in the man's palm before saying, "Look, the eyes are the same color as yours."   
  
The voice laughed as he pulled Akihito to his feet, "True, but they aren't near as pretty as yours. Can I know your name?"   
  
Aki blushed thought he kept his eyes downcast, "Takaba Akihito."   
  
The man raised his chin again and recaptured his eyes, "Don't look away from me, Akihito. I don't like it." He then raised the small cake asking, "Did you make this by yourself?"   
  
Aki nodded, "Yes." His thoughts were scattering the questions the man was asking didn't match the look the man's eyes held. It had been forever since anyone had looked at him like that.   
  
"It looks exquisite. Does it taste as good as it looks?" The man led him around the box still laying on the floor and through the double doors.   
  
"Um, to be honest I don't really think so." Aki pulled his gaze away and looked at the floor again. "It was an experiment with using Alcohol in my cakes. I don't really like it; it's not sweet enough for me."   
  
The man's chuckle was deep and his voice turned teasing as he asked, "Fond of sweets are you?"   
  
Aki almost choked on his answer; it wasn't helping the man had moved his hand from his arm to wrap around his waist to settle on what Aki knew was his plumb bottom. "U...um...well... yes." He attempted to pull form the man's touch only to have the man squeeze the butt cheek he was holding and pull Aki closer. He found himself plastered to the man's side as he tried to finish his though, "I... I work out though.... So I can eat them if I want."   
  
They had reached the other side of the large conference room and exited through another set of double doors. Aki could feel the man's eyes rove over his body and he suddenly understood what Kana meant about men undressing her with their eyes. He felt necked as the man looked him over more than once.   
  
They reached another set of double doors these had large brass plates mounted in the center top of them. Aki had just enough time to catch the Kanji for Executive Officer before the man swept him past the doors and into the office beyond.   
  
When the man paused and the door and released him Aki took the opportunity to step away. He glanced around and took in the luxury of the space. It was strangely utilitarian given the expense Aki could tell when into the objects it contained. Two carved ash wood book cases framed a long wide carved teakwood desk. Behind that was a large brown leather executive chair with thick padding. The rest of the room was dressed with a long grey leather couch with a teal and cream cashmere blanket artfully tossed over the back and two shockingly teal wingback chairs gathered around a carved teakwood coffee table all positioned to take full advantage of the spectacular view found on the other side of the floor to ceiling windows.   
  
He allowed himself to be distracted by the view; it helped settle his nerves and allowed him to gain his voice even after the man with the mesmerizing eyes and voice stepped up behind him and wrapped his body up in his long arms.   
  
He still stuttered when he asked, "I thought this was an interview?"   
  
The man hummed and nuzzled Aki's blond hair before answering, "It was, but I believe you are the same creator of the tiny rose that Kana-san received for her birthday a few months ago are you not?" Then he bent and trailed kissed along Aki's neck before continuing, "I'd determined then I was giving you the job. Today was just to assure my second I wasn't making a rash decision. He's like a mother hen."   
  
Aki shook as the man places a kiss right behind his ear, "Oh, ok, well I can't work on Sundays. It's not a religious thing but that is the day I take care of my friend's baby so they can have time alone." He shivered when the man trailed his fingers up the skin along his spine. When did the man get his button up pulled free of his trousers?   
  
He trembled and his skin pebbled as the man whispered against his neck, "I'm certain we can work something out."   
  
Aki nodded and tried to keep his voice from quaking as he asked for the second most important thing to him, "and I don't want to be restricted to just one set of desserts I don't mind teaching someone how I make the more common pastries I make but I want to be able to explore the medium. I don't want to be curtailed just because someone else in the kitchen feels they should be in charge."   
  
"I've tried that and the head chef isn't always correct. Sometimes they can be very wrong." Aki tried worried at his bottom lip and firmly fixed his eyes on the floor again.   
  
The man's response could break any chance he had at making a name for his self in the industry. When he stepped away Aki was certain that he'd asked for the one thing that truly ruined his chance. Everyone knew that the head chef was to be deferred to for the entire menu even in areas the chef may not be an expert. Aki wouldn't' be able to work that way though so it was probably better for him to just continue to cook at his apartment and sell his creations to the neighborhood grannies.   
  
He was shocked when the man's fingers raised his chin again and forced his eyes up to look into gold. The voice warmed the chill he hadn't realized his skin had gained as his thoughts had spiraled. "You have every right to ask for and receive the right to make decisions about what you create, Kitten. If my head chef could create what you do I wouldn't need a pâtissier. Never fear asking for something." He glanced at the large desk where Aki realized the man had sat the tiny sugar dragon. "If that is a sample of what you can do I should damn well insist the man stay out of your way. I wasn't lying when I said it was stunning. I'm amazed anyone can create something that small and in such detail with sugar. I can't imagine how long it took to make something that beautiful with the expectation someone is going to eat it."   
  
Aki's nerves melted away at the sincerity in the man's eyes and his face broke in a huge grin. His love of his craft shoved its way past any reservations the man's actions had originally given him and pushed the burgeoning desire he'd been fighting to the back of his mind. "Oh, it's just a matter of knowing what to add to get the proper consistency, and it's not as hard as the product makes it look. I can typically churn out three or four dozen of my little cakes in a few hours especially the simpler ones."   
  
"It's not hard when I do the right prep. All they really are is just a lot of little pieces put together. Like Kana's birthday cake I had already promised to make a bunch for Hatsumi-san's youngest grand-daughter's wedding reception. That's my downstairs neighbor; she loves my cakes, but says her favorite are my traditional red bean mochi."   
  
He didn't even stumble as the man maneuvered him towards the long couch; thought he did note the indulgent grin the man gave him as he rambled, "Those are actually my favorite too. I can't make them often though. I'd willingly eat my weight in them, and the daylight never last enough to the amount of parkor I'd need in to keep from looking like a bean filled mochi myself."   
  
The man nodded as he helped Aki shrug out of the suit jacket he'd borrowed from Takato for the interview. "Be careful, that's not mine and I don't make enough to replace it," He said as the man turned to lay the garment across the back of one of the wingback chairs. The man didn't reply, instead he slowed and carefully placed the jacket neatly across the chair.   
  
He picked up his trailing thoughts about how easy is was to make his creations as the man sat and tugged him into his lap, "Like I was saying before I squirrelled, the tiny cakes aren't hard. It is the bigger pieces that take time. I've worked with some pastry chefs that believe it is just fine to forgo making good tasty cake to hold up their fondant skills but good desserts start with the foundation. That's why I was testing out alcohol. Kana said she knew someone that didn't like sweets and well I feel really bad for them. I mean how horrible was their childhood that they don't like sweets at all not even Pocky!"   
  
The man chuckled as he unbuttoned Aki's dress shirt and pulled it off his body. Aki paused and looked at watched the white shirt pool on the carpet under the teak table. He was pulled from the sudden realization that he now had on less clothing than he'd started with and gripped the hem of his undershirt with nervous fists.   
  
The man slides a hand up the nobs of his spine under the plain white tee his friend Kou had insisted was more appropriate than his character tees under the suit and gripped the back of Aki's neck. He pulled Aki until their lips were mere breaths apart. Aki' lips parted in surprise and the man finished pressing them together sealing them together.   
  
For several long moments or maybe it was just a few seconds, Aki 's world revolved around the press of warm lips against his. The kiss wasn't hurried like those he'd rarely received from his one boyfriend. The man didn't seem to worry that anyone could walk into his office and catch him locking lips with another male. No, this man kissed him deeply and thoroughly.   
  
The man's tongue chased Aki's taste exploring his mouth with every flick of the muscle. When he seemed to have enough he wrestled with Aki's tongue and then pulled it back into his own mouth. He tasted like the bourbon Aki had soaked the cherries in for the dragon cake, warm and smoky with bitter back notes. It ended far sooner than Aki would like and he found himself chasing the man's lips as he pulled back only to be brought up short by the man speaking. "So, the most important part is the cake?"   
  
Aki sat up and shook his head, "Oh no, that is just one part of a good presentation. The base has to work with the rest of the pastry. I've seen that mistake made cake or other base made far too sweet for the decorations placed on and around it. That's almost worse. You have to balance them."   
  
He gestured to the tiny cake sitting on the desk as the man pulled his tee over his head. "That's why I used reduced cherries without added sugar. They were boiled down and allowed to thicken naturally they make a good back note to dark chocolate. I added the bourbon to give them a richer flavor and an additional touch of bitter back notes then added them to my triple chocolate cake for the dragon's base. The cake is awesome alone but makes the perfect base for the rich dark chocolate fondant I used to make the dragon's head and scales."   
  
The man's hands on his bare bottom jerked him to a stop again and he glanced down from the man's eyes. To see he'd somehow lost his belt shoes and socks. His pants were open and pushed past the globes of his ass which was now being firmly kneed by two large hands. His breath become short and he panted as the man turned and laid him back down on the long couch. "I....I picked dark chocolate for the...." He sighed as the man leaned in and kissed his neck gently then gasped through his next words while the man sucked on his throat in small sharp tugs across the skin between the back of his ears and collar bones.   
  
"It blends well with.... The notes of cherry in the cake while not overwhelming the sweet nature of the editable glitter I use.... for the colors."   
  
The man kissed his way down his chest pulling each of his nipples into peaks and blowing cool air on them before moving lower. Aki stopped talking as his voice was reduced to moans when the man took his dick into the warm caver of his mouth.   
  
He almost didn't feel the slick finger the man pressed into his anus. He did feel the delightful shock of his prostate being hit by the long digit. He'd read about that but his boyfriend hadn't felt it was necessary to see if he could find it. After all he'd stroked Aki's dick the few times they'd had sex and it wasn't like Aki wasn't a girl that needed help cumming. Aki knew what to do if he wanted to orgasm.   
  
He nearly cried when the man left his dick and rose over him but the kiss he got from him quickly turned him back into a moaning mess. He didn't comprehend the words the man whispered to him as the fingers were removed and his legs were pressed up and out to the sides of his chest. He whimpered; he was so close surely the man wasn't leaving now? His fear was once again relieved by another kiss follow quickly by the press of a condom wrapped penis against his opening. He gritted his teeth when the man's member proved larger than the stretching he'd received.   
  
Once the man was seated he paused and gently pushed Aki's now sweat damp hair from his eyes. "Are you ok?"   
  
Aki nodded, and then in a rare display of aggression, grabbed the man's shoulders as he pulled himself away just before slamming himself back along the man's member. He groaned as the end of the man's penis pressed his prostate, "MOVE!"   
  
HE heard the man chuckle just before taking control and speeding up the joining of their bodies. Aki found he couldn't hold on to the man as they slid against each other. Which turned out fine given the man leaned back and pulled Aki up with him until they were sitting up with Aki one again in the man's lap.   
  
He felt like a doll while the man controlled his every movement. The man grasped his right hip holding his lower body still while he drove into Aki while simultaneously securing his head so that Aki couldn't escape the almost brutal kiss he was receiving.   
  
His dick slid across the hard bumps that made up the man's defined abs giving a smooth counterpart to the sharp pounding his prostrate was receiving and an almost sweet counter point the sting his lips were getting from the biting kisses the man bestowed.   
  
Aki both wanted their coupling to finish soon and never stop. He'd never felt as electrified as he did right now when he'd had sex before and it thrilled and frightened him in equal measure. So it was with relief and disappointment that he toppled over the edge of the best orgasm he'd ever had. Bright sparks exploded behind the eyes he hadn't known he closed and blackness pulled him under as the man beneath him grunted out his own release.   
  
\----------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Asami relaxed against the back of his office couch and gathered his spent boy into his arms. He'd have to have Kirishima call the leather cleaners in for a special cleansing. He grinned down at the boy in his arms. His second's grandmother, Hatsumi-san, had promised the boy was sweeter than anyone and yet wasn't anyone's door mat. Though, the same woman had also worried insistently about the boy's one time boyfriend. In fact she'd come across worried enough that Asami had sent Suoh to check out the situation and Asami was very glad his head of security had taken the assignment seriously.   
  
The boy was almost grossly naive and hadn't known that his boyfriend was a drug dealer trying to encroach on Asami's territory by order of his Chinese boss. Hatsami has been right to worry about the boy the men his supposed boyfriend had allowed in his small apartment were the kind the boy normally hung out with and given his volunteering at the local soup kitchens and orphanages he'd have been horrified to learn they were using the small extra closet in his tiny swelling to hide stashes of their drugs.   
  
They boy had believed the other man when told that the boxes were extra tee-shirts from the stockroom of the shop serving as a front for their operations. He never even questioned the large brutes that came and went from his home. According to Hatsami Akihito had wanted to be supportive of his boyfriend's dream and if storing some of the small shop's product in his extra closet meant the young man could be successful who was he to deny him.   
  
That was Asami's first exposure to young Takaba Akihito. Suoh took care of the drugs and the encroaching Chinese dealers then typed up the report and placed it in Asami' in box. His two most trusted men were like that often taking care of business before anything landed on his desk. It was equal parts admirable and frustrating.   
  
The report had been detailed and contained an eight by ten glossy photo of Takaba Akihito carrying a tall plate of tiny wedding cakes waiting outside Hatsumi's door. The cakes had been too sweet for him when he tasted on at the reception but everyone there had agreed they were exquisite and had mentioned how much they'd be willing to pay for desserts like them and shock that the boy had made them at no expense to Hatsumi. They had begged for his contact information which Hatsumi had held close to her chest even when Kirishima had asked for it claiming that while she agreed the boy deserved to be paid for his talent she wouldn't be the one to throw him to the wolves and anyone that wanted to hire him for their own parties they could contact her and she'd see what he thought. That was nearly a year ago.   
  
Following that Asami started encountering the boy at several of the society parties he attended or at least he encountered the boy's creations. At each and every one of them the women would wax poetic about the kind boy that almost always tried to refuse payment for his time and energy and how surprising it was to find someone of his caliber not hording his talents for the highest bidder. The Cancer Survivor Dinner he attended with his mother had also featured the boy's creations and his mother had commented the tiny ribbon cakes had been dyed to perfectly match the blue for each of the different representations for Cancer survivors and research. It was a feat that the usual pastry chefs failed to accomplish. She'd looked at him pointed and told him he was an idiot if he didn't find and hire the fool that had that amount of talent and gave it away for free.   
  
He finally almost met the boy in person a month ago when he had been waiting on his car to be pulled around to the front steps and hopefully a break in the thunderstorm raging outside his building when the boy had entered huddled over a small white box. He had ignored everyone's stares and approached the front reception desk asking for Krirshima's personal secretary to come down from the offices over Sion to meet up with him. It had been the woman's birthday and she'd been depressed that yet another year had passed without her parents.   
  
The boy had brought her a tiny replica of the wedding cake he'd made for her and her spouse Takato and Asami had shamelessly eavesdropped as the boy presented the cake to her and reminded her that even if her parent were gone she and Takato still had him. He'd be there for the both of them babysitting their son and making them far too many sweets just like she and her parents had been there for him since he'd been a young teenager. Even thinking back on it the moment was so sweet it made his teeth ache.   
  
Still it had almost solidified the thoughts he'd had about the boy since first seeing his picture the half of the tiny cake the young woman had shared with him later when he'd passed by her desk on his way to a meeting had also proven far too sweet. His dislike must have shown on his face give the fact the young lady had nearly laughed and quickly procured him a cup of strong black coffee. He still remembers her mentioning that she'd need to ask her friend to see if he could create a sweet that sweet haters would love. He'd overheard Kirishima chuckle at the thought causing Asami to say he'd hire any pâtissier that could overcome his hatred of sweet things would be hired immediately.   
  
A week later the woman had left a tiny white box sitting next to the black coffee she brought him every morning. It had contained a small dark chocolate bourbon filled cake. That time it had been shaped like a tiny fox. The boy had managed to use a perfect balance of dyed white chocolate and extremely dark chocolate to appeal to his love of bitter tastes while allowing the mellow sweet flavor of the bourbon cherry cake to come through.   
  
He'd fully intended to keep his promise about hiring the boy; especially given that he'd wanted to meet the young man since he'd first seen his picture. Kirishima however insisted that he give the boy a proper interview. The one time single bite didn't mean he could handle making the cakes on a regular base. Even after he reminded the man that the boy had been catering for several high profile events Kirishima had held strong. Catering events were planned months in advance baking for a restaurant was high pressure and required a much larger varied portfolio.   
  
Thus Asami had agreed to the farce of and interview process he'd sat through most of the day. It had only taken tasting the first half dozen applicant's pastries for him to know that none of them would match up to Akihito's. All of the applicants had been told he didn't really like sweets and that they would need to bring something that he could consume regularly; each one had failed to bring anything even closely resembling the tiny fox treat.   
  
Kirishima had planned on going through every single applicant before allow Akihito to present what the man had said was a rather small offering if the single box the boy had held in his lap was any indication. Asami had quickly grown more and more irritated throughout the day however until after a smarmy chef flown in from some famous French pastry school Asami didn't even care to know the name of had lectured him about how pastries were sweet and that any attempt to make them bitter as requested was the sign of a poorly developed palate.   
  
He'd insisted that the boy be brought in next; he'd wanted to consume the boy's offerings knowing they would out shine every other offering brought before him. Kirishima had reluctantly agreed. Asami had stood and come to the door in anticipation of meeting what he'd already started to think of as his boy in person. He'd watched as Sudo Shu, an applicant he hadn't wanted included to begin with, stormed over his boy and demanded that the order of applicants be stuck to and his presentation came before the boy's.   
  
Sudo had ignored the distraught young man at his feet as he argued with Kirishima. Even Kirishima has not seemed to notice the boy's distress. It look on his face had moved something in Asami's chest he'd never felt move before. He'd found himself shoving the fury at the boy's treatment by Sudo and his own second away to kneel on one side of the mess caused by the irritation Kirishima was dealing with.   
  
The look in the boy's eyes had been enough to order everyone else away. He'd taken secret satisfaction at the look of shock on Sudo's face as the man was led away by security. The boy had never even noticed they were gone. Instead he was overly pleased to find one surviving member of his presentation. The boy had been so proud of the tiny black dragon with Amber eyes as he'd held it up for Asami. He was certain the boy hadn't even realized the reverence he'd displayed placing the work of art into Asami's palm.   
  
His honest opinion of the boy's work had been all it had taken to entrap the boy to his side and lead him to his office. The boy had been adorable as he had nervously demanded what any artist with his talent should see as their right and his pleasure when Asami had agreed had almost broken Asami's cold enterprising heart. It did solidify Asami's plan to make the boy his own and he'd set about claiming the young man in the most ancient, primal way possible.   
  
Sex didn't actually make the boy his but it was certainly an excellent way to tie the boy to his side initially. He knew from conversations with Hatsumi that the boy equated sex with love and that if he gave himself to Asami he would see it as a commitment. Asami would use it to bring the boy into his penthouse. He would use it to manipulate the boy into actually loving him and he'd ensure the boy never wanted for anything again. Takaba Akihito was his and he took very good care of his possessions.   
  
He gently placed his boy on the couch and covered the now delectably marked skin with the teal and cream cashmere blanket that covered the back of it before closing his own pants and donning the rest of his suit. He settled himself behind his desk and pressed speed dial on his cell to summon Kirishima.   
  
He glanced at the tiny dragon while he waited for his second to bring him the contract he'd had the man write up for his boy. It was a truly stunning representation of him as a person. Asami knew it to be an unintentional play on one of the kanji that could be used for his given name, Ryuichi.   
  
The tiny gold eyed black dragon had a myriad of colors reflecting from the tiny scales as it wrapped around the piles of treasures it had accumulated. The jagged scar along the outer side of the long tail was artistic and not a mistake. It was just like the similar but older looking one that graced the creature's right flank. Both imperfections spoke of the battles the creature would have fought to gather and keep his treasure.   
  
He glanced up as Kirishima entered clearing his throat in irritation when the man cast a disparaging glance at his boy. He would need to talk to his second about keeping his opinions to himself. "Have you finished the contract I asked you to craft?"   
  
Kirishima nodded and handed it to Asami, "It contains the provisions you requested, though." The man paused then pushed through after seeing the tiny cake sitting on the desk. "Are you certain about them sir? I usually don't question but you've reacted extremely out of character with this boy." He gestured to the unconscious form on the couch. "Creating a special position at your most famous club and setting up in a new penthouse to accommodate his need for a larger cooking space is strange enough. You've never taken one of your paramour's home before and you've known this boy a significantly short amount of time than many of them."   
  
Kirishima settled into his rant, "The provisions in the contract are far from necessary. You pay all of your people well why also give him partial ownership of Sion?"   
  
Asami really wasn't certain why he'd requested that either; it had just felt right to ensure that if this relationship he perused turned out the way so many others did the boy wouldn't feel abandoned. It had already happened too many times what with his parents and then extended family turning their backs on him followed by the one boyfriend leaving without notice. Though, Asami had been more than happy to have had a hand in that one. No even rethinking the decision he still felt strongly that Takaba Akihito needed to know that Asami was happy to tie not just his personal fate but that of his business to him.   
  
Kirishima gestured to the cake then, "Have you even tried the one offering that survived its run in with my suit? How do you know the first time wasn't a fluke?"   
  
Asami glared at his second then picked up the treat, "I hate to eat something so beautifully crafted, but I have no doubts it is exactly what I asked for in the interview prescreening." He brought the cake to his lips and bit into it.   
  
It was small enough that he could have eaten it as one bit but in truth part of him was worried his strange obsession with the boy was based on a fluke. The nerves he refused to ever acknowledge settled as the bitter flavor of dark chocolate was smoothed by tart bourbon cherries. The bit was so good he found himself quickly consuming the other half and licking the crumb of chocolate from his thumb before turning his eyes back to his second.   
  
He found the man with his eyes lowered and bowing almost to his knees. He then realized the man was speaking, "I apologize, Asami-sama, I can see from the one taste you were correct all along. The boy truly is a genius and deserves to be part of Sion."   
  
"Raise your head, Kirishima. You did no more than what I've always asked of you. Check my more impulsive behavior and ensure I'm more civilized than my father raised me." He glanced the slumbering boy smirking before he continued, "I'm afraid that is likely to get harder. I'm finding that the boy brings out the beast in me."   
  
Kirishima sighed, "I'll have them bring the car around sir. The penthouse is already programed with your preferred passcode."   
  
Asami nodded and stood. The boy must fill his cakes with aphrodisiacs for he was suddenly ready to claim the boy again. If young Akihito was lucky Asami could hold on until they reached his new penthouse.   
  
He crossed the office again and picked the boy up wrapped in the soft blanket. He loosed a quiet moan and Asami knew as he exited that Takaba Akihito was the perfect sweet for his wicked soul. 


End file.
